Camp Is Fun With Puppy And Fluffy
by Sesshomarus-One-And-Only-Mate
Summary: COME ON PEOPLES I JUST UPDATED YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE CHAPTER 5! Kagome and Sango. Inuyasha and Miroku are best friends and they all meet in the parking lot of the place they meet at to go to a camp. At the camp everyone has to share a bed and things get
1. But I dont want to

Hey everyone this is my first fick so go easy please any way here is a

summery:

Kagome and Sango. Inuyasha and Miroku are best friends and they all meet in the parking lot of the

place they meet at to go to a camp. At the camp everyone has to share a bed and things get weird.

what is the mistery behind Kagome and Sangos nick names? read and find out Parings: Inu,Kags Fluffy,Sang

Chapter 1:

But I dont want to...

"KAGOME GET UP!" yelled Sota from out side the door.

"Go away" replied a half asleep Kagome.

Sota got mad and went down stairs and got a bucket of water. He took it up stairs went into her room and dumped the water on her.

Kagome instantly woke up she yelled "SOTA YOU BETTER RUN YOU SHIT HEAD!"

Sota looked at her and said "Mom said to get dressed and get your stuff to go to summer camp." after that was said Sota ran out of the room and down stairs.

Kagome got up and took a 15 minute shower then got dressed in a black skin tight skirt and a red tub top that just covered her breasts. She had on a pair of black high heel boots and a red spike dog collar.

Kagome put her hair into a bun and put on red lipstick grabbed her two bags and went down stairs. She sat her bags by the door and got out her cell phone and called Sango.

"Hello" answered Sango.

"Hey Sango I have to go to a summer camp. What about you?"

"Oh me too. Hey,why don't you come and pick me up and we can drive up there together.?."

"K sounds good I'll be there in 10 bye."(10 minutes )

"Bye Kags."

Kagome hung up the phone and put it in her pocket. She then went out to her red Mustang convertible gt. with flames on the sides. On the hood it said 'SeXy BiTcH'.(Love the car)

Kagome then put her bags into the trunk and started the car turned on the radio and left for Sango's place.

With

Sango

Sango was running around trying to find her shoes. But was not having any luck. About ten minutes later she found her boots and put them on.

Sango went into the kitchen and found her mom making something that Sango was not quite shore what it was.

Sango looked at her mom and said "Mom Kags is going to come pick me up and we are going to go together. Ok?"

"Yes that is fine dear when is she going to be here?"

"Any minute now." After that was said Sango herd a honk from out side. Sango grabbed her bags and went out the door to see Kagome with the top of her car down singing to 'Let me love you by Mario'.

Sango laughed and went to put her stuff in the trunk.

Kagome looked at Sango to see that she had on a purple tank top and skin tight blue jeans on. She also had on a pair of black boots.

Sango got into the car and put on her seat belt. Kagome looked at her and asked "Ready to go?"

"Yes lets get going before all the hot guys are taken'"

They started to giggle and then Kagome pulled out of the drive way and they were off to the meeting place.

With

Inuyasha Same time

Inuyashas alarm clock went off. Inuyasha groaned and got up turn off his alarm and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Ten minutes later he comes out with baggy blue jeans and a red wife beater on. He also has black boots on.

Inuyasha goes down stairs and eats some toast and has some milk. He then puts his dishes in the sink and sits on the counter and gets out his cell phone and calls Miroku.

"Hey" came the voice of Miroku

"Yo look I'm on my way to come get you and then we can go pick up Koga after k.?."

"K so see ya when you get here bye."

"Later"

Inuyasha then hung up the phone and got his bags and put them in the car. About 15 minutes later he arrived at Miroks place. He honked and a few seconds Miroku comes out and puts his bag in the trunk of the car.

Miroku walks up to Inuyashas silver mustang convertible gt. and gets in on the passengers side.

Miroku turns on the radio and then Inuyasha pulls out of the drive way.

At

Koga's

Koga was sitting on the couch and was watching t.v. when he heard a honk. Koga went out side and put his bag in the trunk then got in the back.

"Hey"

"Yo"

"Sup"

They drove to the meeting place so they could go to summer camp.

Hope you liked it please R&R Thanks so much


	2. Long time no see

Hey hope you liked the first chapter here is chater 2

Chapter 2:

Long time no see

Kagome parked in a space and then got out and sat on the hood. Sango got out and sat beside her.

Kagome looked up at the sky and then said "Today Sota woke me up by poring water all over me."

"What did you do about it?"

"He is luck I was still half asleep or I would have killed him. So anything new?"

"No. You?"

"No."

Kagome and Sango started to sing to the song that was on the raido.

I didn't mean it

When I said I didn't love you, so

I should have held on tight

I never shoulda let you go

I didn't know nothing

I was stupid,

I was foolish

I was lying to myself

I could not fathom that

Right then a car pulled up in the space in front of them. A boy with long sliver and a boy with short black hair and a boy with long black hair pulled into a high ponytail got out of the car.

I would ever Be without your love

Never imagined I'd be Sitting here beside myself

Cause I didn't know you Cause

I didn't know me But

I thought I knew everything

I never felt The feeling that I'm feeling

Now that I don't hear your voice

Or have your touch and kiss your lips

Cause I don't have a choice

Oh, what I wouldn't give

To have you lying by my side

Right here, cause baby (We belong together)

chorus

When you left I lost a part of me It's still so hard to believe

Come back baby, please

Cause we belong together

Who else am I gon' lean on

When times get rough

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone

Till the sun comes up

Who's gonna take your place

There ain't nobody better

Oh, baby baby, we belong together

I can't sleep at night

When you are on my mind

Bobby Womack's on the radio

Saying to me "If you think you're lonely now"

Wait a minute This is too deep (too deep)

I gotta change the station

So I turn the dial

Trying to catch a break

And then I hear

Babyface I only think of you

And it's breaking my heart

I'm trying to keep it together

But I'm falling apart

I'm feeling all out of my element

I'm throwing things, crying

Trying to figure out

Where the hell I went wrong

The pain reflected in this song

It ain't even half of what

I'm feeling inside

I need you

Need you back in my life, baby

chorus

When you left I lost a part of me

It's still so hard to believe

Come back baby, please

Cause we belong together

Who else am I gon' lean on

When times get rough

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone

Till the sun comes up

Who's gonna take your place

There ain't nobody better

Oh, baby baby,

we belong together, baby

chorus

When you left I lost a part of me

It's still so hard to believe

Come back baby, please

Cause we belong together

Who am I gonna lean on

When times get rough

Who's gonna talk to me

Till the sun comes up

Who's gonna take your place

There ain't nobody better

Oh baby, baby We belong together

Kagome looked at the boy with short black hair and said "Long time no see Roku."

Sango looked at Kagome shocked.

The boy with short black hair otherwise Known as Miroku looked at Sango and said "Hey long time no see. So who's the friend?" He then winked at Sango and looked back at Kagome.

"Oh this is Sango but if you ever think about asking her to bare your child or grope her you might want to know that she is sadly dieing of cancer." Kagome let a few tears fall from her face.

Miroku looked at Sango and said "I am so truly sorry."

Sango replied "I am NOT dieing of cancer."

Miroku looked at a giggling Kagome and a laughing Inuyasha and Koga.

Kagome got off the hood of the car and said "Roku why don't you tell me the names of your friends?"

"Oh this is Inuyasha and Koga."

Koga looked at Kagome and walked up to her. He grabbed her around the waste and said "Your my woman now."

Kagome elboaded him in the gut and yelled "I don't think so." Kagome then walked up to Miroku and asks "Miroku are all your friends perverted?"

"No not all of them Inuyasha aint."

Sango gets off the hood and says "We better get going so we don't miss the bus."

"K" Kagome replied

They all got their bags and put them on the bus and went to go ask when they were living.

About thirty minutes later they were about to levee.

Kagome got stuck sitting by Inuyasha and Sango got stuck sitting by Miroku.

Inuyasha looked out the window and asked "How do you know Miroku?"

Sorry kinda short so R&R gotta go i think i'm In trouble bye


	3. Kagome and Miroku are what

Hi agin watz up wow what do you know I did not get in trouble so any way here is my story.

Chapter 3:

Kagome and Miroku are what?

"Oh wellllllllll...you see we are cousins."

"Oh I see. So you got a boy friend?"

"No you got a girl friend?"

"No" Inuyasha started to take a drink of water.

"I have 4 kids."

Inuyasha spite his water everywhere and looked at her shocked and said "Shit really?"

Kagome started to giggle and replied "No but it was funny to watch you spit your water everywhere."

Inuyasha glared at her then came up with the perfect plan. Inuyasha looked at her then started to tickle her. Kagome started to giggle but tried not to.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and said while grinning "Say your sorry."

"N-Never"

Inuyasha moved closer to where he was centimeters away from her and said "Say your sorry."

"I-Im sorry stop stop please Inu!"

Inuyasha then starts to kiss her and lick her lips. He then runs his hands up and then back down her back. She gasps and Inu takes that to his acvantags and shoves his toung into her mouth He pulls back from the kiss minutes later.

Inuyasha then put his mouth to her ear and whispered "Damn your a good kisser."

"You know your not half bad your-self."

"Really.?."

"Ya not that bad I've been kissed better before."

Inuyasha raised a eyebrow."Really.?."

Inuyasha shoves his toung into her mouth and they closed their eyes and Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waste. He lick her teeth and tasted evert inch of her mouth.

Inuyasha then started to play with her tough. He would nip and suck on her tong. Then they pulled back for air. Inuyasha then starts to nip and suck on her nack

Kagome moans and Inuyasha smirks against her skin. He then runs his tong up to her ear and asks "Better?"

Kagome moans in respoce.

Inuyasha smirks and then pulls her into his lap and she cuddles into him. Inuyasha then smiles down at Kagome and rest his head on her head.

Then they fall asleep in each others arms.

With

Sango

And

Miroku

Sango had the window seat and Miroku was sitting beside her. She looked out the window and sighed.

Sango then turned and looked at Miroku and then asked "How do you know Kagome."

Miroku looked at her and sighed and replied "You see well we are cousins."

"Really, Kagome never said anything about you before."

"Oh"

"Do you have a piece of paper and pen?"

"Yes"

Miroku handed her the paper and Sango took it and wrote something down. She then crumpled it up and threw it to Kagome.

With

Kagome

And

Inuyasha

Kagome woke up when a piece of paper hit her. She went to get it but Inuyasha grabbed it first.

Kagome snatched the paper from him and read it. She scrabbled something down and threw it back to Sango.

She then looked up at Inuyasha and asked "Are we almost their?"

"I think so, not sure."

"Oh ok. So do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a half brother. You?"

"I have a little brother. Sota is such a pane in the ass."

"Why do you say that?"

"You don't want to know trust me."

"Come on it can't be that bad." and then as an after thought he added "Can it?"

"Yes it can and there is no way I am gonna tell you."

Inuyasha puts on a puppy dog face and says "Ppllllllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee"

She looks up at his face and asks "Do you really want to know?"

"Hell yes know start talking."

"Ok, Sota is a ass hole because last week at the park he pored water all over me."

"That's all.?."

She looks at him and says "No"

Sorry gotta go bye hehehehehe


	4. The park and Nick names

Yo watz up you know this weeked I had a party and I got really suger high and i think i still am...where was i oh ya story

Chapter 4:

The park and Nicknames

"And...I was wearing a white shirt...It was completely see threw. So then I had to go tell mom how I flashed everyone in the park."

Inuyasha has a dazed look on his face as if he where picturing it.

Kagome cocks a eyebrow and asks in a sexy voice "You like what you see?"

Inuyasha snaps out of it and starts to blush.

Kagome starts to giggle and then stops when Inuyashas lips are centimeters apart.

Inuyasha looks into her eyes and says "So what if I do. You gonna do something about it."

"Maybe..."

Kagome was interrupted by Inuyashas lip against hers.

They arrived at the camp 30 minutes later, everybody went into the mess hall.

They where all told there cabin number and where told to get their stuff and go there and wait for their counsler to give them their sleeping arangments.

In cabin 18 the roommates were Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru.

Sango suggested, "Okay, Kagome get your cd player and i'll get the cd." Sango pulled out a mixed cd Kagome grabbed her cd player the first song came on and sango started to sing along with it.

Everyone clapped as Sango breathed hard.

The next song came on and Kagome started to sing and sway her hips.

Have you ever been hated or discriminated against?

I have, I've been protested and demonstrated against

P icket signs for my wicked rhymes.

Look at the times.

Sick is the mind of the motha fuckin' kid that's behind all this commotion.

Emotions run deep as ocean's explodin.

' Tempers flaring from parents, just blow 'em off and keep goin.'  
Not takin 'nothin' from no one, give 'em hell long as

I'm breathin.' Keep kickin' ass in the mornin,' an' takin' names in the evening.  
Leavem with a taste as sour as vinegar in they mouth.

See, they can trigger me but they never figure me out  
Look at me now, I bet ya probably sick of me now.

Ain't you mama, I'ma make you look so ridiculous now.

I'm sorry, Mama.

I never meant to hurt you.

I never meant to make you cry, but tonight

I'm cleanin' out my closet.

I'm sorry, Mama.

I never meant to hurt you.

I never meant to make you cry, but tonight

I'm cleanin' out my closet.

I got some skeletons in my closet and I don't know if no one knows it.

So before they thrown me inside my coffin and close it,  
I'ma expose it. I'll take you back to 73 before I ever had a multi-platinum sellin' CD.  
I was a baby, maybe I was just a couple of months.

My faggot father must have had his panties up in a bunch,  
cuz he split. I wonder if he even kissed me goodbye.

No, I don't on second thought, I just fuckin' wished he would die.  
look at Hailie and I couldn't picture leavin' her side. Even if

I hated Kim, I grit my teeth and I'd try  
to make it work with her at least for Hailie's sake.

I maybe made some mistakes but I'm only human.

But I'm man enough to face them today.  
What I did was stupid, no doubt it was dumb, but the smartest shit I did was take them bullets out of that gun.  
Cuz id'a killed 'em, shit I would have shot Kim an' him both. It's my life, I'd like to welcome y'all to The Eminem Show.

I'm sorry, Mama.

I never meant to hurt you.

I never meant to make you cry, but tonight

I'm cleanin' out my closet.

I'm sorry, Mama.

I never meant to hurt you.

I never meant to make you cry, but tonight

I'm cleanin' out my closet.

Now I would never dis my own mama just to get recognition.

Take a second to listen for you think this record is dissin'  
But put yourself in my position. Just try to envision witnessin'

your Mama poppin' prescription pills in the kitchen,  
bitchin' that someone's always goin' throuh her purse and shits missin'.

Going through public housing systems, victim of Munchausen's syndrome.  
My whole life I was made to believe I was sick when

I wasn't 'til I grew up, now I blew up. It makes you sick to ya stomach,  
doesn't it? Wasn't it the reason you made that CD for me, Ma?

So you could try to justify the way you treated me, Ma?  
But guess what, yer gettin' older now and it's cold when your lonely.

An' Nathan's getting' up so quick, he's gonna know that your phoney.  
And Hailie's getting' so big now, you should see her, she's beautiful.

But you'll never see her, she won't even be at your funeral.  
See what hurts me the most is you won't admit you was wrong.

Bitch, do ya song. Keep tellin' yourself that you was a mom.  
But how dare you try to take what you didn't help me to get.

You selfish bitch, I hope you fuckin' burn in hell for this shit.  
Remember when Ronnie died and you said you wished it was me?

Well, guess what, I am dead. Dead to you as can be.

I'm sorry, Mama.

I never meant to hurt you.

I never meant to make you cry, but tonight

I'm cleanin' out my closet.

I'm sorry, Mama.

I never meant to hurt you.

I never meant to make you cry, but tonight

I'm cleanin' out my closet.

I'm sorry, Mama.

I never meant to hurt you.

I never meant to make you cry, but tonight

I'm cleanin' out my closet.

About 3 or 4 more songs played and they sang. While Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat on the bed and watched in amazement.

A coupple minutes later the counsler Eri came in and said" Now everybody lisen up Inuyasha and Kagome have the big bed with red sheets and Sesshomaru and Sango have the bed with blue sheets. So it is 11:00 now and you have to get up earily so get your asses in bed NOW. have a nice night."

Kagome looked at the now closed door and said" I think she is on crack."

Sango nodds her head "yep maybe even somthin eals to. Well good night wild bitch."

Kagome looks at her and smirks at the look on Inu's face "Good night crazy bitch."

Sesshy looked at Kags and San then said "Sit your asses down now."

Kagome and Sango sat down on the couch and looked at him. Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and put his arm around her protectively.

Sesshy looked at them all and said "Ok so what is up with the names?"

Kagome looked at him and grinned and replied "well you see one time we throught this big party and Sango got suger hi and set my cat on fire and killed him by throughing him out the windo to put out the flames. So we call her crazy bitch."

"And your name."

"Umm...you dont needed to know."

Sango grinned and said " You told my story so now i am gonna tell yours. You see one time when we went clubbin Kagome got really drunk and i mean really drunk it was time to go and we could not find her anywhere so we went out to the car and"Sango poused and looked at a blushing Kagome then countenued "and then we found Kagome in the car but not alone there where 3 guys in the car all macking out with her. They where all hot to."Sango stared of into space for a moment then went on "So we call her wild bitch because she can not keep her hands off of a really hot guy or should i say guys?"

Inuyasha was just staring at Kagome with a smirk on his face like he was about to do something.

dududu what will happen i dont know we will just have to find out now wont we hehehe oh ya bye


	5. Pocker and night time fun

OMG im really really sorry about not updateing i had 3 or 4 chaps done but they got deleted.

The my dad got sick and was it the hospitol for 4 or 5 months so i was really worried and stuff cause

he had to have sugery. Im going to try to write more im so so sorry i could not update sooner.

lol i forgot what is happening in my story i have to go back and read it.

**anime-lover-forever2007:** Thanks for the names. Do you have any way that you want them to look like? Or any thing else.

Thanks everyone for reviewing.

Kagome got up and went into her or should I say her and Inuyasha's room to get ready for bed. Sango got up and did the same. A few minutes later they came out

Kagome had on a red tank top that had a red paw print on it and shorts. Sango had on a blue tank top that had a star on it and shorts. The guys just stared at them. they sat down and asked "Do you to want to play a game we're not tried."

Sessy and Inuyasha looked at eachother and grin. At the same time they said "Strip poker"

The girls looked at them like they were crazy and slowly nodded their heads.

Sessy went to get the cards while the others got the table ready. He came back with the cards and everyone sat down.

About 30 minutes into the game Sessy and Inu only had on their boxers. Kagome had on her thong and bra. Sango had on her shorts and bra.

Sessy got mad cause he had a bad had and if he lost he would be naked so he said "Its getting late and we have to get up early in the morning. Besides im tried."

Kagome and Sango nodded their heads and started to help clean up. They had chips, candy, and anything else you can think of on the table and floor. Inu put the game up. Sessy and Kags cleanned the floor and Sango cleanned the table.

In Inuyasha and Kagomes room

Kagome was laying next to Inuyasha cuddled up to him. He had his arms around her as she slept. He had been up for the past hour not able to sleep at all. As Kagome stared to stur he closed his eye's. Kagome sleepply said "I know your up."

Inuyash opened his eye's and replyed "Yeah, I cany sleep."

Warning sex sean

Kagome leaned up and stared to kiss him. He kissed back. He rolled them over so he was on top of her and started to treal kisses down her neak. She moaned in bliss. He moved his hands all over her body and then stopped to take off her shirt. He pulled it off over her head and started to suck and nipe at her breast. She Moaned again and arched her back. He moved his hands down and strarted to pull off her shorts and thong. After he was done he moved his hands down to her pussy and stared to rub it and put his finger in then pull it out to tease her. She moaned even louder. He inserted a finger and slowly stated to pump in and out of her. He started to go faster then added another finger. He went even faster and then added another finger and kept pumping tell she climaxed. He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean then put his head down to her pussy and licked so he could tast her cum.

She flipped them so she was on top and started to kiss him. She stoped and moved down his body kiss his cheast tummy and abs on her way down. When she got to his boxers she took them off him and started to rub his huge and very hard dick. She started to suck on the tip of it and then started to bob her head. She used her hands to work on what she could not fit in her mouth. She stared to go faster tell he climaxed she swallowed his cum and climed her way up his body. She kissed him as he filpped them over.

He put his still very hard dick at her pussy and plunged into her she moaned and he gruntted as he started to pump in and out of her. He started to go faster as he sucked at her neack. She moaned and wrapped her lags aroung him as he pouned into her. She grabed the sheets and arched her back. He was now pumping in and out of her as fast as he could. They moaned eachothers names as they climaxed. He pulled out and layed down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her they feel asleep.

Hey everyone sorry if stuff is not spelled right. Anyway review please or i cant update.

Bye bye for now


End file.
